Teach Me
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: It's the night before the last job that could take Cobb back to his family. Ariadne knows this will be her last chance to see him before they get on that plane and out of each other's lives. She has one last request, and it's now or never.


**Title:** Teach Me

**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Dom and Ariadne**  
****Warnings**: Implications of Sex

**Prompt: **Inception_Kink Round 11, Teach Me scene from _Grey's Anatomy: _Season 5, episode 10.  
**Summary:** It's the night before the last job that could take Cobb back to his family. Ariadne knows this will be her last chance to see him before they get on that plane and out of each other's lives. She has one last request, and it's now or never.  
**Word Count:** 1,920**  
****Author's Note:** If you noticed, there is a number one before the title. You know what that means ;) If you don't that means there is a part 2 and 3. I honestly am not exactly _thrilled_ with how this turned out, but I can't find a better way to express it. There is no out-right PWP (sorry guys. I know you're thinking it's the apocalypse because I'm a very out-there dirty fan-girl who ALWAYS has some PWP lying around. I'll try to make it up to you, promise.) I hope this is up to par. Enjoy!

* * *

Dominic Cobb was not a man that prayed, but the night before the flight that could take him back home to his family, he was praying hard. If this last job did not go through the consequences would be devastating. He gave a weary sigh after he glanced at the clock and noticed it slowly inching its way closer to midnight. He needed rest in order to have a clear mind for the next morning.

He leaned back in the hotel desk chair and contemplated lying down. He would have to change first, out of his khakis and grey shirt into something more comfortable. Even then he more than likely would not rest that night. Still, pretend sleep was better than no sleep.

Then there was a knock at the door. His eyes immediately shot toward the noise. He waited and another knock resounded in the room. Dom leaned forward, eyes never leaving the door and grabbed his gun. With it gripped tightly in his hand, he got up and slowly made his way across the room. He knew better than to peer through the peephole. Instead, placed himself against the left wall and called out.

"Who is it?"

"Ariadne," the voice called through the door.

His brows furrowed and the tension in his shoulders disappeared. Out of curiosity, he went against his instinct and peered through the small hole in the door. Sure enough, there was Ariadne waiting outside, looking to her left. Despite conformation it was her, he kept his grip on his gun. No one was supposed to contact anyone until they got Fischer out cold on the plane. Yet there was Ariadne standing at his in front of his hotel room waiting. Dom opened the door slowly and peered around it.

"Hey," she said with a nervous smile. "Mind if I come in?"

He looked down the hall twice before ushering her in. Once inside he locked the door back and walked to his desk to return the gun to its resting place.

"What are you doing here," he asked more coldly than he should have. "You know the rules."

"I do but," she stopped and gave him a stern look. "I respect you."

He stood still by his bed and gave her a quizzical look. There was a brief silence while Dom tried to process what that had to do with anything.

"Then why are here," he finally spoke. "You know how dangerous it is for any of us to be seen together."

"I respect you," she repeated with her hands on her hips and a determined face. "Regardless of your past and the choices you've made, I respect you greatly."

"Thank you." He didn't know what else to say. He waited and watched her tilt her chin up.

"I respect you: as a man, a leader, and a mentor." He was even further perplexed as she shrugged off her red jacket and bent forward to work at her shoes. "I imagine this will be the last time we see each other. Once we get off the plane, we'll all go our separate ways and pretend we've never met."

With her shoes and socks off, placed next to the jacket on the little side table beside the TV, she stood upright. He knew immediately from the look in her eyes that her brain was reeling and it wasn't the first time he wished to know what she was thinking.

"That's the plan," he whispered.

She gave him a knowing smile. "As a last request, I want you to teach me."

"Teach you?"

She nodded, "I've seen the worlds you've built and you taught me to build more myself. I've also seen the way you look at me and I know you've seen the way I look at you."

A knot twisted in his stomach. The back of his mind knew where this was going but he remained confused. It was like having a name on the tip of his tongue, one he knew but just couldn't speak. He stared at the young woman in front of him and wished once more he knew what she was thinking.

"What are you talking about?" He forced out in a low tone.

"One night won't hurt," she said calmly.

"What you talking about?" He repeated.

"Teach me. Teach me what it's like to be a lover." She said it as she began to unbutton her top.

"No," he said quickly, ignoring the implication in her sentence. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do know what I'm talking about. I want _you_, Dom." Again she spoke steadily while continuing her task.

Those words, spoken so calmly and firmly shot straight through him. The knot in his stomach twisted into an ache he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted her; he wanted her more than he was willing to admit. He kept it in check all that time by using the memory of Mal to remind him he couldn't and shouldn't want Ariadne. This was the real world however and there was no Mal in the real world.

"Ariadne, we… you're Miles' student. I can't- we can't," he shook his trying not to stare as she slipped her shirt off to lay it atop her jacket.

"So you're telling me you look at me like I'm a kid?" It was not an accusation.

"No- but, I- I" He cursed himself for stuttering and ran his hand through his hair. "I promised to protect you."

"Like a child."

"No." He replied again more sternly.

"Then show me you mean it." She grabbed the bottom of her camisole and tugged it up off her body. "Show me what it's like."

"Jesus Christ, Ariadne," Dom looked away. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the handle. "I'm practically your teacher."

"Then do your job and teach me."

He shouldn't have turned his head. He should have opened the door and forced her out. What he should have done was not what he did. What he did was turn his head toward her. His eyes couldn't help but trail over her petite frame burning the image of where her jeans hugged her hips and where her bra dipped sharply in the front, into his mind. She still looked young but without the clothing to hide her features there was no denying she was adult woman. She stepped toward him and he didn't move.

"It's just one night," she said again with a coy smile.

"I can't," he whispered, forcing his eyes up to hers. "You're Ariadne, you're a student. You're young."

"Yes, I am young. I'm a young _woman_ working towards her Masters. I'm not naive." She stopped a few inches from him and looked up at him.

She was right; he knew that. She was old enough to know better and old enough to make her own decisions. When he didn't say anything, her smile faltered.

"Am I really that… is the idea of me really that terrible to you?" She gave him the saddest eyes and his heart broke a little.

"No," he said without thinking. "That's the problem."

A stronger man would have walked away. He was not something a promising young woman like herself needed. He had nothing to offer her and once they stepped of that plane in LA he'd be out of her life forever. Dominic Cobb was not a strong man. He closed the distance to place his lips on hers and the ache in him swelled.

She made a humming noise as his hand slid up her back, caressing the skin there. He worked her bra off with ease. Once discarded, he led her to the bed. As layers of clothing were peeled away, his conscience battled with him. He was older and knew better. This was not some call girl off the street or a stranger he could forget in the morning that he was making hum as his fingers traced her skin. This was Ariadne; someone he respected despite her age and blatant intrusiveness into affairs other than her own.

Still, he could not stop himself even if he wanted to. He was certain of that. He needed her more than he would ever willingly admit. His hands pushed up her legs and when he reached her hips he hooked the lace that laid there with his fingers. She lifted up and he tugged the remaining cloth off of her. Lying bare in front of him, she was everything he'd hope she'd be and he had thought about it before; he was guilty of that much.

She reached out to tug at his belt but he shooed her hands away. The more rational side of his thinking told him this was the moment he could walk away. He could walk away and spare what was left of his pride; he could save what was left of her dignity. But his pride was what put him in this position and Ariadne had more dignity than anyone he knew.

She repeated the action, daring him with her eyes. He didn't fight her that time. He gave in, letting his mind fade away and he showed her what it was like. He put a part of his soul into every move, every kiss, and every touch he gave her. Dom made love to her with the intent of this moment being something she'd never forget because god knew he wouldn't.

It ended all too soon for his liking. Had he a choice, he would have held out for hours just to watch her come undone one more time. That first time was all it took and he was even surprised he lasted long enough to get her here. With the fog lifted, the awkwardness set in. Dom wasn't certain what her next move was and only got his answer when she continued to lay beside him instead of making motions to get up and leave.

"Tomorrow, it'll be like this never happened," he whispered into her hair after pulling her close to him. He hoped she wouldn't take it too hard. "We'll go our separate ways and I'll go home."

"I know," she whispered back without a trace of doubt in her voice.

He held her that night and for the first time in a long time he slept peacefully. When he awoke early that morning, he found her missing. He expected no less; they were strangers now about to board the same plane. The job had its hitches; there were several times he thought of giving up and every time he forced himself to remember that giving up meant losing his freedom, his family, and Ariadne. He brought her down that rabbit hole and the least he could do was get her out alive.

Waking up on that plane alive and knowing they'd all made it was more comfort that watching Saito keep his promise. He tried not to look at Ariadne or let his eyes linger too long. It was in LAX when his eyes found hers and she smiled at him. That smile held many things and just as quickly as she looked at him, she looked away. He locked that memory, that snapshot of her away for safe keeping. True to his promise, he did not go after her. He knew he'd question that decision, somewhere down the line. Instead he went home to the family his missed so much, the place where he truly belonged.


End file.
